


the stars in our eyes, the moments jewel-bright

by TeaHime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHime/pseuds/TeaHime
Summary: Coda never quite understood Sardinia.He was elusive and sly where Coda was blunt and confrontational, whimsical laughter to Coda’s matter of fact manner.One of Erin’s favorite things was teasing Coda.Where Orion had a steel exterior vigilantly masking a softer, gentler side, Coda wore his heart on his sleeve more often than not.Sardinia loved to sing with Erin.An accomplished singer himself, Sardinia regularly entertained his guests. He noticed that Erin was never still during his performances.a series of vignettes about the interactions between Coda, Erin, and Sardinia, inspired by gemstone meanings





	the stars in our eyes, the moments jewel-bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baumkuchen_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baumkuchen_hime/gifts).



> a very late IDOLiSH7 exchange gift for Hime!! (sorry for the delay, thank you for your patience!!)
> 
> I wanted to write something about the FureFure trio, specifically in Hoshi Meguri.
> 
> Set at some vague time after the canon Hoshi Meguri story, but with no spoilers.
> 
> gem meanings from [here](https://www.gemselect.com/other-info/gemstone-meanings.php).

**[ amethyst ]**

 

Coda never quite understood Sardinia.

Sardinia was all gentle smiles, flowing movements, as unpredictable as water itself. And like water, he could mold himself to whatever his companion desired at the moment. He was elusive and sly where Coda was blunt and confrontational, whimsical laughter to Coda’s matter of fact manner.

Coda was a creature of logic – of meticulous bookkeeping and calculations, numbers that made sense, cold hard facts that couldn’t be denied. It was a testament to his abilities that Burst Roar’s profits had steadily grown in the past few years, easily evading any crooked merchant who found them an easy target. Whatever Sirena’s trade secrets were, Sardinia never revealed more beyond the fact that he followed his card readings or the cryptic mumbling of his attendant, Shinkai. And yet, Sirena prospered.

None of this would have been so maddening if the source of his frustration wasn’t sitting before him this moment, thoroughly trouncing him in a game of Bestian chess. They were often neck and neck, but today was not Coda’s day. Somehow Sardinia could read every single strategy before he had even formed them, but gave absolutely nothing away. His airy laugh rang through the hall, clear as a bell and full of genuine mirth and no taunts, but Coda’s pride bristled anyway.

Nevertheless, Coda knew Sardinia regarded him as an equal. His sharp senses learned to differentiate between when Sardinia took one’s words to heart and listened intently - or was just toying with them.

 

 

**[ ruby ]**

 

One of Erin’s favorite things was teasing Coda.

Coda was a completely different game from Orion. Where Orion had a steel exterior vigilantly masking a softer, gentler side, Coda wore his heart on his sleeve more often than not. The way they reacted to Erin’s mischief was entirely different as well - Orion was subdued indignant outbursts tinged with embarrassment and the need to regain the upper hand, but Coda… Coda was interesting.

Coda rarely snapped at Erin’s prodding, but rather gave him a sideways not-quite-a-glare and replied back in an even, if slightly exasperated tone. Coda seemed to know how to play the game - not as well as Erin, mind you - and that was what kept him coming back for more. Erin found it endearing.

They kept each other company often when the kings had matters to discuss, at first grudgingly on Coda’s part, groaning that Erin’s pranks would disrupt his work. Their days eventually fell into a more peaceful routine, with Erin doing his morning exercises and target practice while Coda read. Occasionally he’d coax Coda over to give it a try - Coda wasn’t half bad at it - and this lead to the occasional sparring session.

Erin found that it was in fact, very difficult to sneak up on Coda, due to a combination of Bestian senses and years of trained self defense reflexes. Coda scoffed at Erin’s surprise. Did anybody think he would have lasted this long traveling everywhere with Fang if he couldn’t fend off crooks and traders who got violent? It made perfect sense, but that only fueled Erin’s love of challenges.

 

 

**[ aquamarine ]**

 

Sardinia loved to sing with Erin.

An accomplished singer himself, Sardinia regularly entertained important guests, often with Shinkai accompanying on flute. As officials from Lama came more and more often (for trade negotiations), he noticed that Erin was never still during his performances. He was attentive but with a restless energy, often tapping his fingers or singing along, quietly.

He approached Erin one day as he was singing idly in the courtyard. It was a song Sardinia recognized but not one he had ever performed. It was an old Sirenian lullaby that few knew of anymore. Erin broke out into a grin when he noticed Sardinia there; it was as if he had expected him. How curious.

It was a pleasant surprise that one so skilled in the art of war had a love of music that rivaled his own. Sardinia asked where Erin learned the lullaby, but only got a mysterious smile that mirrored his in return. _It's one of Orion’s favorites when he’s had a long stressful day_ , Erin said, cheerily sidestepping Sardinia’s question.

Nobody knew where Erin had come from - not even Orion himself. He was an orphan Orion had taken in under rather _interesting_ circumstances, but before that, nobody knew. Erin himself refused to speak of it as well, stating it didn’t matter as much as his life now.

There was a warmth to Erin that felt familiar to Sardinia that he couldn’t place, and it was the most apparent when they sang together, their voices mingling perfectly. Erin particularly loved inventing harmony lines to Sardinia’s songs. He would often join Sardinia as he practiced in the evenings with Shinkai (and dozed off under Sardinia's robe towards the end). Sometimes Coda and Orion would stop by to listen.

Maybe there were things that Erin would never tell Sardinia, but he didn’t need to say it - in words, at least. There were things Sardinia heard, loud and clear, in his song.

 

 

**[ moonstone ]**

 

Diplomacy wasn’t easy. When Sirena finally acquiesced to more open trade with the other planets, there were all sorts of complicated policies to sort through, grievances to be aired, and compromises to be made.

For the whimsical, relaxed air that King Sardinia projected, he was a relentless hard worker and for weeks on end didn’t emerge from the royal palace, almost literally drowning in paperwork. According to Orion, Sardinia was not one to be trifled with during meetings. He was soft, welcoming charm with a firm, almost steel-like resolve to protect his people that Orion could respect.

Which led to Erin and Coda breaking in to Sardinia’s private chambers one midnight. Well, breaking in was perhaps an exaggeration. The window was wide open, there were no guards, it seemed like Sardinia had been inviting them in. The feigned surprise on his face told the truth; they’d all known each other too long to even think that Sardinia hadn’t completely anticipated their arrival.

\--

They stood, watching the vast sea from one of the piers. Because of the magical barrier surrounding Sirena, the sky was never fully dark, but rather a constant muted sunset. It was stunning and no matter how many times Coda had seen it on his travels, it took his breath away. A loud yelp and splash jolted Coda out of his reverie – Erin had taken off his coat, skirt, and pants and jumped into the water.

Sardinia laughed as Erin beckoned the others to join. Coda took several steps back from the edge – he’d never liked getting his ears and tail wet. He watched as Sardinia shed his cloak, inner robe, and jewelry in one fluid motion, and dived headfirst into the water silently, a contrast to Erin’s entrance.

 _Showoff_ , Erin pouted, sticking out his tongue. Sardinia laughed again and sent a wave Erin’s way. Erin swam after him indignantly.

Coda sat on the edge of the pier, hesitantly removing his boots and socks. He stuck his leg in the water carefully; it was pleasantly cool to the touch. He relaxed, watching Erin and Sardinia’s playful battle from afar – even with Sardinia’s ability to manipulate water with magic, Erin was more than holding his own. Coda smiled fondly.

He looked up at the sky again. He was going to miss this view when he returned to Bestia, but it wouldn’t be long before he came back.


End file.
